After the Rain
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: Cody Maverick has always believed that everyone was against him. While out surfing one night, he learns that he's not so alone in the world after all.


**AN:** Hey, Dudes and Dudets. It's hard to believe that it's been eight years since the release of this movie. I remember I received it as a Christmas present and I gotta say it blew me away. The mockumentary stylef format was witty and fun, the animation was breathtaking, and the Characters were real; you could definitely relate to them on some level. So it's disheartening to know that this film is underrated, even this fandom doesn't have as many stories as it should. I don't know if anyone associates with this fandom anymore, but I figured I should contribute something.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Surf's Up.**

* * *

The heat warmed his face, he stared into the flickering flame, watching as the embers floated into the black sky above, along with the thick billowing smoke. The crackling of the fire filled the air with the occasional pop from the burning wood. Cody Maverick stoked the small flame, looking at the bright amber glowing beneath the decomposing lumber. All was quiet and serene, the gentle roaring of the waves as they washed up on the pristine shores of Pen Gu Island filled the air, quite different from the frigid blustery winds of Shiverpool, Antarctica.

He turned his head to the right where the the local lifeguard Lani Allikai lay sleeping soundly on her stomach, head resting on her flippers. Beside her his mentor Ezekiel Topanga; the renowned surfing legend commonly known as "Big Z" was flopped down on his back, head tipped back, loud snores rumbled from his throat. The shells of half eaten clams were scattered across the white sand surrounding him.

The three had spent the day surfing together, and basking under the warm sun. When the sun had dipped beyond the horizon and a chill filled the air they retreated back to the beach, where they sat around the fire roasting squid, and talking about their day. His kept burning when he attempted to get it crisp, when he finally got it a nice golden brown it fell off the stick and stuck to his flipper.

How Lani and Zeke laughed, sure he got all hot headed, and flustered as he typically did, but afterwards he shared a chuckle- something he had never done before. Since coming to the island Cody had changed; he learned to lighten up, let loose and enjoy himself, and his surfing had improved drastically. And it was all because of Zeke who believed in him when nobody did, not even his own mother or brother. Maybe that's why he was so determined to win at the annual Big Z memorial surf off; maybe seeing the trophy would make them realize they were wrong about him. But alas things don't always go the way you plan, life threw a curve ball at him and he lost to Chicken Joe, saving him from former champion of nine years Tank Evans.

After that he knew he wouldn't be able to show his face in Shiverpool again. Glenn would never let him live it down, and he couldn't see the disappointment and embarrassment in his mother; Edna's eyes, having to live with the fact that after everything he had been through her son was bested by a chicken. It didn't matter, he knew he didn't belong there; he was an outcast compared to all of the other residents, he knew that, they knew that, and constantly taunted, and berated him for it, considering he was the only penguin in Shiverpool who surfed. With that in mind he decided to take up residence on Pen Gu island permanently. Of course he still kept contact with her through letters which Mikey was happy to deliver, just so she would know he was okay.

He stared at the golden flame as the smoke stung his face and made his eyes water, he rubbed at them as he thought about his Mother. After the death of his father he and Glenn were all she had. Cody knew she had become fragile since Robert Maverick's untimely demise. He just hoped she would be okay, and that Glenn would look after her like he had done during his seventeen years in Shiverpool and at the plant.

It had been years since Bob's death at the jaws of an orca, she had never truly gotten over it. When she heard the news she had cried for weeks. As for Cody he knew he had to remain strong for her, in order to do so he had put up an emotional wall; blocking out all memories of his father. Whenever it was mentioned he would simply say he was too young to remember, and leave it at that. Although he did remember, he just couldn't let anyone know he did, otherwise they would further question it. It was a sensitive subject to the family, and they never spoke of it often.

But, when he was alone his mind circled around his father, and tonight was no different. Whenever he closed his eyes images of the chubby rockhopper penguin would flash across his mind's eye, including his death. He wished he had done something, but being a young four year old he was powerless, all he could do was watch as the orca took his Father from him. He knew it wasn't his fault, although Glenn blamed him for it, and since then they had a hostile relationship.

With a sigh he stood up and wandered into the shack constructed from the trunk of an old fallen palm tree, thinking that maybe a night surf would help to clear the fog from his mind, and allow him to sleep. He slowly retrieved his coa board, careful not to wake the two from their peaceful slumber. He tucked it under his flipper and walked across the beach, kicking up the fine damp sand.

The waves washed against the shoreline, bordering it in foam as they receded back into the dark water. Cody set his board down in the water, and lowered himself down onto it. He paddled out into the water, the scent of the salty sea air hitting his nostrils. He rode the small waves heading into the beach, easing his board in and out of the swells. Droplets of water sprayed against his sleek ebony feathers.

Cody swept across a larger wave before he paddled out into the calmer waters and plopped down on his back, flippers over his chest. His brown eyes gazed up at the serene stars peppered across the vast pitch black sky, the dark rain clouds overhead drifting apart, and allowing the rich glow of moonlight to filter through. He closed his eyes and inhaled the salty air of the ocean. He could feel the moisture building in them and scrubbed at them with the back of his flipper and a sniffle.

"Cody, what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice said, he jolted upright and slightly turned his head to see Lani a few feet away paddling up to him, her squid tucked underneath her flipper. She rested her board beside his and sat up. Noticing the redness in his brown eyes she decided not to question it, knowing he would get defensive. Instead she raised a playful eyebrow and said "you know, not many surfers come out this early in the morning. Is this what they do back where you're from?".

Cody scoffed and folded his flippers over his ruffled chest feathers "surfing in Shiverpool? yeah right. Man, all we did was work at the plant".

"Sounds fun" she rebuked sarcastically "so, you didn't answer my question; what are you doing out here all by yourself?" she questioned, getting back on topic.

He shrugged and stared down at his board "nothing, man. Just going on a little night surf, that's all. What are you doing out?" he retaliated.

"I thought Arnold was out here" she replied, she chuckled softly "that kid can not stay out of the water".

"Nah, it's just me" he said.

"I can see that" Lani stated with an amused smile.

"I think he has a crush on you" Cody teased. She smirked and gave his shoulder a nudge firm enough to push his body to the side without knocking him off his board.

"Stop it".

He quickly righted himself before he could topple into the cool water below. " No man, I'm serious. Think about it".

"I'm serious too" she joked with a giggle. "You wanted to surf, so let's surf" Lani flopped down on her board, and stroked her flippers through the calm still water, paddling away towards a close wave.

"Show me what you learned" she playfully called over her shoulder. When she didn't feel the vibrations from his coa board behind her she looked back. Cody remained seated on his board, knees pulled to his chest, staring down at his feet. She frowned, it wasn't like the young surfer to turn down riding the waves. It was his passion and lately he had shown such finesse and agility. He was really upset tonight.

She waded back to the seventeen year old and halted her board "Cody, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her expression soft, and her blue eyes twinkling in the glare of night.

"Nothing" he answered, his brown eyes still fixed on his feet.

She leaned forward and scooted closer, planting her flippers on her board "you miss your family?".

Cody quickly shook his head "Nah, man. I don't miss Shiverpool at all". He looked at her, noticing her expression of concern "everything's fine, Lani. I just, I just couldn't sleep that's all".

There was that wall again, even now that he had been living on Pen Gu island for the past few months and learned to relax and trust his friends he still couldn't open himself up to them; for fear that they would see him as weak and judge him, just as everyone in Antarctica did, every one but his father.

Bob was the only one who truly understood him, and with him gone he had no one. His mother didn't understand, his brother constantly put him down, and made him feel small. Everyone else thought he was a crazy nut who would rather surf than settle down, have a family and get a decent career. He still remembered his time with his father; he would carry him around on his large shoulders, take him fishing- which is what he had done that fateful day, not knowing it would be the last he would ever see.

It was his fault; Bob was teaching him how to fish, if he hadn't he would possibly still be alive and breathing. If only he had warned him in time, but it was too late. By the time he turned his head he was met with the sharp pointed teeth of the orca. Since then whenever he would see a child with their father wether in Shiverpool or Pen Gu he would have to turn away. The pain and desperate longing for a Father was too great. He wished he was able to see him again, if only for a short time. Cody closed his eyes feeling the tears burning in them. He angrily rubbed them, feeling ashamed for expressing such emotion.

Lani took notice of the action, she carefully shifted herself off of her board and onto his. Cody moved over, allowing her room to sit beside him. She reached a flipper out and touched his shoulder, feeling how stiff and tense it was. "Cody, you can tell me, you can tell me anything, come on" she urged gently.

He sighed and ran a flipper through his brightly coloured crests topping his brown eyes, finally he gave in. "I've just been thinking" he began.

"About what?" she asked, curious to know what was bothering the young surfer.

He stared down at the water and dipped his flipper into it, slowly moving it from side to side "about my Dad".

Lani blinked, she released her hold on his shoulder and leaned back on her board. Cody had never spoken about his father- he rarely mentioned his mother, and brother. She eyed him closely, silently wondering if he was having family issues, and if that was the reason he came to Pen Gu besides for the annual surfing competition. "What about him?" she prompted.

Cody sighed and gazed at his reflection rippling in the dark water, it was finally time to trust someone, and Lani was that someone. He knew he could trust her since the day they met. He breathed in a deep breath of the salty air and exhaled, figuring it was best to start from the beginning.

"Well, Dad always loved to fish. I mean when he wasn't working at the plant he was always in the water". He smiled sadly with a far away look in his eye " man, he was one of the best fishers in all of Shiverpool. And one day he decided to take me with him to learn. I was just standing there and all of a sudden this huge orca comes out of nowhere". He trailed off, and Lani waited patiently for him to continue, feeling nothing but empathy for the young rockhopper penguin.

A tear slipped loose and rolled down his beak, plopping into the water below. He sniffled and shook his head sadly "man, he didn't have a chance. It just swallowed him whole, you know. By the time I was able to warn him it was just too late. He was gone. Everyone blamed me for it 'Cody, if he hadn't been with you he would still be here', 'Cody, if you had been focused you would have been able to warn him'. Mom hasn't been able to look at me the same after that, and Glenn...manhe hates me. All these years and he still holds a grudge".

He dropped his head into his flippers continuing his spiel "I mean it's not like I was the only kid who lost a parent, lots of kids did. Whenever they would try to console me I would just push them away. Since then I just went on acting like I didn't know the guy, it was easier that way. But then I met Z, and everything changed, he was like the Dad I never had. He encouraged me, believed in me, and when he had just gave up man, it hurt. It's hard enough losing one Dad, and learning that he wasn't who I thought he was it was like losing Dad all over again. But why should you care?" he said bitterly "you have Z, your life's been perfect".

Lani blinked and leaned back, it took a moment for it all to sink in "not really" she confessed with a sigh. She lowered her head "Cody, I know how you feel".

Cody snorted and turned away, flippers folded "yeah right, forgive me if I don't believe you".

Lani stared down at the squid nestled in her flippers and squeezed it's side, causing it's eyes to widen. "When I was eight my parents died in a surfing accident" she spoke in a low voice.

He looked back at her incredulously "I didn't know that".

She smoothed her flippers over its rough skin as she continued, head low "Zeke was all I had, he was like a Father to me. He always told me to never give up and believe in myself, and when he never went back that day years ago he completely changed. He lost sight of who he was, and for the longest time I didn't know who he was anymore. It felt like I lost another Father" she peered up at him when she said that.

Cody pushed his knees back and dipped his toes into the dark water, shimmering from the crisp beams of moonlight "I guess you do know".

Lani gave a slow nod "there was nothing I could do about it, and that's why I'm a lifeguard now. I couldn't save them, but I can save others, and I have". She touched his shoulder with a sympathetic edge in her smooth voice "Cody, you couldn't save him, but you did save Joe from Tank. You gave up the championship for a friend, that's the bravest thing you can ever do. He would be proud" she smiled down at him "I know I am".

She stretched out her flippers and pulled him into her warm embrace. At first Cody fought and struggled to break free from her grip, but soon abandoned the fruitless attempt and returned the gesture, feeling her soft feathers brushing against his face. The two stayed like that for awhile, bobbing gently on the calm waters of Pen Gu.

Lani enfolded her flippers and allowed him to pull back "why are you thinking of all of this?" she suddenly asked "it's never bothered you before".

"I don't know, I don't know really" Cody replied, he rubbed the palm of his flipper across the nape of his neck where his seashell necklace usually was. "I guess it's because I'm going to be eighteen soon, and I'm afraid I'm going to fail at being a man, since I never had a dad to teach me how" he admitted, he lowered his head into his flipper feeling embarrassed.

Lani slid her flipper around his and pulled it back so she could look him in the eye "that's not true, you're already a great man, Maverick. I know you're going to be fine" she encouraged, giving his upper flipper a friendly punch "just believe in yourself". She suddenly remembered something and placed an object in his palm "I found this on the beach, you seem to lose it a lot" she laughed softly.

Cody gazed at the necklace; a large Z was engraved in a seashell, a sturdy rope looped through the hole drilled in the top. He closed his flipper over it and dropped it into the water, watching as it slowly sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Lani looked at him with confusion.

"I thought you loved that necklace".

He nodded "I did, but that was the old me, and I don't want to be that person any more. Man, It's time to let the past go, you know".

Lani smiled at him "it's a start".

A droplet of water pelted his head, he craned his neck and looked up. Rain streamed down from the dark clouds that had rolled in, and were hovering above. He looked back at her, she was staring at him with an expectant gaze.

"Thank you, Lani" he finally said.

She raised an eyebrow "for what?".

"For the talk, and letting me open myself up to you" he stared down at the board beneath them "for the longest time I didn't think I could".

Lani grinned down at him "that's what friends are for, come on" she motioned for him to follow her. She slid back onto her board and led him out into the waves. They spent the remainder of the night surfing the swells that rolled in until the blue light of dawn hit the waters. As the sun began to rise over the horizon they found themselves in a tube of water. Foam and droplets of water brushed against their feathers gleaming from the golden beams of sunlight.

As the turquoise water churned over their heads Cody felt more at peace with the world. All of his tremulous thoughts faded away with the exhilaration of the moment. The burden of carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders was lifted. He was relieved that he had finally let someone in, and he was glad it was Lani.

Cody let his flipper graze across the water, he looked out at the orange coloured sky throwing shafts of light through the wave. The landscape truly was a more stunning, captivating place after the rain had fallen.


End file.
